


Conclusions

by SomeSunnyDay



Category: Johnny the Homicidal Maniac
Genre: Blood and Injury, Edgar needs a hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, he deals with so much tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24419602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeSunnyDay/pseuds/SomeSunnyDay
Summary: Johnny jumps to conclusions sometimes, and those times that he does, people get hurt.
Relationships: Johnny "Nny" C./Edgar Vargas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Conclusions

**Author's Note:**

> For the very lovely Joh-Nny-C on Tumblr <3
> 
> It wouldn't let me post the entire thing for some reason so it's going here lol

"No! Nny cut it out!- stop!"

Edgar held Johnny as he kicked. All he wanted to do was go to bed. That always brought challenges, but this time Edgar wasn't doing well and the resistance he was getting was seriously rubbing his mental wounds.

Johnny flailed around and Edgar did his best to hold him down, if he could just _stop for a_ _second_ -

The last thing Edgar remembered was getting hit in the mouth.

-

Johnny watches Edgar fall back, he wants to go and say that he deserved it, but the longer he stared at Edgar, the more guilt piled up. He hit him in the face, busted his lip, knocked him out from the force of falling back. Johnny got up and checked for a concussion, look, he's done this before, he knows what to look for.

He wants to kick him and tell him that's what he gets, he knows he doesn't like sleep. He hates it, it leaves him upended.

He wants to stab him for trying to force him to sleep.

But he can't.

Johnny looks down at Edgar and he tries to feel anger. He  _ tries _ . Nothing comes up but more guilt.

Ok, so Johnny may have been a little harsh. Edgar was trying to help. It wasn't his fault to resort to sleeping when stressed, so of course he'd want him there, it was an understanding of  _ this helps me, so it could probably help you. _

Johnny checked everything he needed, Edgar would have to put antibiotic ointment on his lip. It split open. Johnny braced himself and pulled Edgar off the floor. Carrying him to his room, Johnny sets him down.

He looks at the stuffed animals around the bed, Todd would give them his toys as thank yous for letting him stay over when his parents would leave.

Johnny took the quilt and covered Edgar in it, and tucked the stuffed animal in his arm and placed his hand to hold it. 

Johnny stood back, he still tried to feel angry, to find justification, but there was none. He hurt Edgar  _ again _ . There was never justification for hurting him when all he was doing was trying to sleep. All he wanted, realistically, was for Johnny to lay with him. That was it. Johnny sat on the floor and tried to think this through.

Edgar came home from work, Johnny could immediately tell something was wrong. Edgar put on a smile for him, but he knew Edgar wasn't happy. That made him upset, that Edgar couldn't just come out and say it. That was the first stressor then. Ok, what next? Edgar set his bag by the door, like always but he went straight to the room.

Ok, second stressor. He didn't talk to him, he always talks to him, that made Johnny think he did something wrong. Johnny gets up, he follows Edgar into the room. But he goes into another one instead, Johnny follows him. He stops and- 

Third stressor, his tone. Edgar snips at him, asking what did he need. Johnny looked at the blood on his hand, he tried to remember what Edgar told him last time they had an issue like this-  _ you're not the only person who has to deal with assholes. _

Going back, Edgar sighs and rephrases and asks if Johnny could lay with him.

He jumped to a conclusion, he didn't say sleep, he said lay. Edgar was the type to say things outright, he would've said sleep if he wanted him to do so, not lay. 

Johnny sighed and continued to look at the blood on his hand, he felt like a douchebag.

That's where this whole thing started. He probably just wanted Johnny's company while  _ he _ slept. Which would've been fine, if he didn't fucking jump to a conclusion.

Johnny looked up at Edgar from the floor, he was snoring softly. Johnny put his head in his hands. He fucked up,  _ again _ .

-

Edgar opened his eyes, he felt like he got hit by a bat. He sat up and moved the frog stuffed animal, did he just go to bed?

That couldn't be. His eyes felt like they were trying to push themselves out of his sockets so there was something wrong. He felt the back of his head and winced lightly. He got up very slowly and walked out of the room.

Johnny was sitting on the couch, a plate of food in hand. Edgar said hello and Johnny turned to him and smiled awkwardly.

"I made food." Johnny pointed to Edgar's plate on the coffee table, "I think it went cold."

Edgar nodded, "Thank you for that." Edgar got the plate and put it in the microwave.

He felt arms wrap around his chest, Johnny came up behind and set his head on his shoulder, "I'm sorry." He said.

Edgar rubbed Johnny's hand, "I accept, thank you for apologizing."

As Edgar moved away to get a fork, Johnny let him go.

They sat back at the couch, and ate. When Edgar was done and Johnny put the rest of his food in the fridge, they went to lay down.

Johnny stayed up, but he kept himself next to Edgar as he rested. He'd learn to not jump when Edgar asks him something. Since he hardly does it. He'd try to be better.

Johnny pets Edgar's head as he sleeps, he'd try to do better.


End file.
